


caress

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: Leonard couldn’t stop staring at Jim’s hands.





	caress

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 29- hand fetish_

Leonard couldn’t stop staring at Jim’s hands.   
  
The movement was innocuous enough, the absentminded twirling of his glasses as he read a padd, occasionally passed from hand to hand.   
  
Leonard knew those hands. Patched them up more than any other part- cuts, bruises, broken fingers, sprains, burns- he knew them better than his own. It probably said something about him (and Jim) that it was subconsciously ingrained in Leonard to always glance and check Jim’s hands when he walked into a room.   
  
It was, in fact, what he was doing before he got distracted by the movement, the shifting of tendons over smooth skin wrapped over slender fingers. Hands always in motion, even in sleep. Hands whose strength was only matched by their gentleness as they caress.   
  
Somehow, Leonard finds himself next to Jim, catching the glasses-free hand midway to pushing back his hair. Leonard takes it between two of his own, visually inspecting and physically caressing, marveling at its perfect state.   
  
Eventually, a finger twitches. Leonard glances over, sees Jim giving him a small smile.   
  
Leonard lifts the hand, presses a kiss in the center of the palm.   
  
The hand twists to stroke along Leonard’s jaw.   
  
Leonard closes his eyes to revel in the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> _hands._
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
